Fixing The Past, Naruto Style
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: "Time traveling is possible, after all; you can also bring back the death right? You CAN Time Travel, but there is a consequence; usually it just cost your life. Naruto just realize it too late that Kurama's solution to prevent the deadly consequence is changing his gender... WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?" Male to Fem!Naruto..
1. Present and Past

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto will always be rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Gender Bender, Time Traveling, OOC (Maybe), miss Typoo, Grammatical Error, and many more.

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Why hello there my dear reader, I just want to say hello and welcome to my translated with a little bit of rewrite of my Indonesian Fanfiction: To The Past.

As you can see, English is not my first language and I apologize for any grammatical error, grammar nazi are welcomed—or maybe I should get a beta-reader.

The pairing will be announced in the next chapter! I assure you; you will not be disappointed!

See you later folks! I see you in the next chapter and please enjoy the prolog!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Time Traveling is possible, but with consequence**

* * *

He is in the middle of war and he is the only one that can save the world.

So dying is not an option, he knows that.

But life doesn't always work like you wanted to.

So here he is, dying in the middle of war when everybody need him the most.

He can only hear the scream of everyone, his comrade, while his consciousness starting to fade.

He didn't know who killed him, Madara? No, he is looking at him with shocked face; like him dying is not the part of his plan.

Obito? The last time he saw the Uchiha is when he was fighting his father and sensei and judging from the reaction on his so called master face, it is not him either… or is he?

The last thing he sees is Madara charging at him—or someone who killed him, before his vision become completely black.

It was nothing but darkness who accompany him, before he realize that he can open his eyes, he is still breathing, and the place he is currently right now is not the place where he should be.

If his memory serve right, he got killed in the middle of war; on a hard ground where the earth have been shattered and damage from Madara's freaking gigantic meteor, if the Uchiha can bring a meteor, he didn't want to know what power he will gain when he got him; maybe he will bring a planet—or the moon.

This place, the place where he lay 'dead' is so soft, like he is actually sleeping in a bed made of fur and he feels really warm, not too hot (like when Madara bring a meteor to the Shinobi alliance), but warm; he is actually feel very comfortable right now and he didn't want to wake up.

He is exhausted, fighting various resurrected Kage, resurrected Jichuriki, Obito, and Madara while sharing his chakra (and Kurama's) to everyone is a bit too much, even for him.

But he insist, even when his body protested and his eye feels very heavy, he tried to move; trying to see where he is right now.

His vision is very blurry, he can't really see that good but he realize he is not in the battlefield but in a place where there is nothing—literally nothing since all he can see is color white; is he in heaven? Probably not since he can see seven people in front of him.

Do he know them? He feels like he have seen them recently but where? Oh and he just realize too that he is indeed on a bed of fur; dark orange fur that feels and look so familiar to him that the image of him sleeping on Kurama's stomach comes to his mind.

"Hush, it is okay little fox" A beautiful woman with light yellow hair walked closer to him and starting to pet his head, she gave him a soft and gentle smile and her voice sounds like a gentle purring of a cat; it made him relaxed and very content "You are going to be all right"

"Now back to sleep, you have a lots of work to do later" The woman closed his eyes and start humming, lulling him back to sleep.

"Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

Two shadow leap from one tree to another, both of them look in a hurry and also little bit panicked, even though they are wearing a mask; it doesn't take a genius to realize that the two of them looks so nervous, just need a ninja with a good observation skill.

The two of them is a private ANBU of the third Hokage, tasked to find the Konoha's Jinchuuriki who got reported missing yesterday.

It can be a huge problem when the information of Konoha's Jinchuuriki got kidnaped right under their nose spread around the nation or even worse: the identity of the said Jinchuuriki, especially to Iwagakure. So the two of them were tasked to find the Jinchuuriki as soon as possible, kill the kidnapers, keep one for interrogation (who will be killed later after they extract their information), and bring back home the Konoha's pariah save and unharmed.

It put so many stress for both of them and nearly almost impossible, especially when the kidnapper's identity is still unknown and they can be from anywhere.

But it seems that god is smiling to both of them.

They hear splashing sound and a mop of yellow hair near the river where they are.

"Co…cold…" The person who just came out from the river whispered, well no wonder since she just came out from the river, it is mid-summer but the river can be very cold on night time.

"Uzumaki…Naruto…?" The one with crow mask asked, his voice sound really weird; like he didn't even know why he asked her in the first place, since the one they are tasked to find are male not _female_ like the little girl in front of him.

It is just a coincident right? Even thou the little girl is the same age as Naruto, have the same yellow hair, blue eyes, and three marking on both of her cheek; doesn't meant that she is Uzumaki Naruto right? Last time they checked, the Jinchuuriki is still a male—a little boy who can't stop pranking people.

"Ye...yes?" The little girl is still shivering, she is hugging herself, trying to warm herself before she looked at the ANBU in front of her "Did any of you bring some blanket? Or… something like—wait, why my voice sound so weird"

They watched the little girl—Naruto coughing while holding her neck, like she is trying to get something out that made her voice sound weird, according to her anyway.

"Why…why did I sound like a little girl? And... uuh… why is my head feels so heavy? And what is this?" Naruto tugged at her own hair that suddenly grow so long that she is on par with Sakura when she is still had a long hair years ago "Umm… little help here?"

Seeing that the ANBU in front of her didn't even move or trying to help her, she remove her orange jacket and tried to squeeze the water out of it and then realize that her body feels really weird and proceed to grope herself "Eh?"

She realize it is a female body—an under developed body of a little girl who haven't hit her growth spurt.

And it's her body.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

* * *

"So… you don't even know how can you become like… this?" The third Hokage is relieved to see that the (supposedly) boy that he already considered as his grandchild is okay, with an exception that he just become a she in one day and he—she didn't even remember, or know, how.

The girl shook her head dejectedly, she look so tired both mentally and physically, like she didn't even want to be there right now; all she wanted are a good night sleep and talking are not sleeping.

Seeing that he will not get any answer from the little girl, the third Hokage send two of his ANBU to escort the little girl to her apartment before sending another ANBU with a cat mask to keep a close eye on her while she is on her apartment alone.

"So… the result?" When Naruto are out of earshot and out of room, the third Hokage looked at the Yamanaka that stand beside him with a document on his hand.

"Negative, I can't read her mind at all since the nine tailed fox completely blocked me out—or more like _it_ send me to _it's_ place and I came face to face with it… not a very pleasant thing" Yamanaka Inoichi shuddered a little, he have to admit that facing the fox alone, even when the fox are inside a cage, are not a nice thing; especially when the fox are showing him it's impressive set of teeth that can chew him so easily.

"Also negative, I can't smell any specific scent that can make me pin point the culprit, only a smell of ink and river that I can pick from her" The Inuzuka that stand next to Inoichi shook her head, Inuzuka Tsunme can't believe that someone is able to wipe their smell so perfectly, even her and her partner's superior nose can't pick it anymore "Damn, whoever kidnap her probably know about us pretty well"

"But at least we know that he can't be brainwashed or even got her memory wiped out by the kidnapers, since as Inoichi say; you can't get to Naruto's mind without facing the nine tailed fox, which is nearly impossible" Shikaku took the document from Inoichi before standing in front of the third Hokage, it is kinda strange and really weird seeing that the kidnapers can break in undetected, kidnap the Jinchuuriki for one day and then throw her in to the river save and unharmed, and wipe their trace perfectly so they remain unknown. He can feel it; he is missing something.

"Except…maybe… if it is an Uchiha's doing" Tsunme growled, she know that it was nearly impossible for the Uchiha traitor to did it and there is no more Uchiha other than the said traitor and his little brother who is still in academy right now.

"…Negative, it can't be him since the last time we heard him, he is on the land of lighting; which is two days ago so it is imposible for him to travel in such a sort time to Konoha and kidnap the Jinchuuriki" Shikaku shook his head, the information he get is from the frog Sannin so they can be trusted and accurate even thou they still don't know what the Uchiha doing in the land of lighting.

"So we have a little information about this kidnapper" The third looked at Inoichi, to Tsunme, and then to Shikaku; the three of them look embarrassed with their so little achievement "It's okay, for now strengthen the guard on the entrance of Konoha, check the border, and report if you see someone suspicious or immediately catch him then bring them T&I Division"

"I will send an ANBU to monitor and tail Naruto too" He taped his desk three time and an ANBU with a fox mask immediately came out of his hiding and bow respectably to him "Kitsune, you will protect and monitor Naruto for three days, stay hidden and report anything suspicious or change on him—her"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" And the ANBU immediately body flickered and disappear from the sight to prepare for his next assignment.

"You three also dismissed" The three that he mention nod and one by one leave the room. Leaving the third on his own, thinking about what just happened and what should he do about it; since he knows that the information will go to his friend soon or later and he know, that his friend will have something to say about it.

Now to counter that friend of him that named Danzo, he need a good reason and backup since he know that his two other friend will always on agreement with Danzo.

* * *

Naruto sighed and sat on her already place futon before laying down and buried her face on the soft pillow to go to the dream land, she ignore the feeling being watched since she know that the third had send an ANBU to keep an eye on her.

At least she knew who is the ANBU and she know that she will never hurt her and will do her job nicely, not like the usual ANBU that was send to keep an eye on her who can't do their job even if their lives depend on it since they hate her for being Kurama's Jinchuuriki. He knows it, the memory of 'it is still so fresh on her mind even if it was long time ago—or now—or 'his' past—ah screw it, noun are a pain in the ass from now on.

She closed her ayes and then open it again when she know that she is now in her mindscape together with the nine tailed fox that currently still in his cage, looking at her expectantly and waiting.

" _Nah, later. Lets just say that this is a little_ _pay back for what you did to me, but at least I will change the scenery_ " Naruto did change his mindscape from sewer to nothing, just like before she was send back to past and still a he.

" _Why the hell you did something like this…_ " She grumbled softly before position herself in front of Kurama's cage and lie down lo sleep with his hand as a pillow.

" **Lets just say: For your own good** " Kurama rolled his eye and looked at Naruto, amusement is clearly can be seen on his face.

" _For my own good my ass, you mischievous cranky fox_ " She may not seen it but she can feel it, the fox is grinning, clearly amused.

Damn Kurama and his 'logic' of how to save her from being damaged while time traveling.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _Review Please_


	2. Back to Past

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto will always be rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Gender Bender, Time Traveling, OOC (Maybe), miss Typoo, Grammatical Error, and many more.

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Hello there dear readers! First of all, I have to thank you for the positive reaction! Thank you for all of you that have followed and favorite my story! And special thank you very much for the one that had reviewed!

Now, just like I said in the previous chapter: I will tell you about the pairing in this story and that is… **UP TO ALL OF YOU!**

Yes! This story will be open ended with branch endings where in endings: Naruto will be paired with someone with one of the candidate that you all have nominated!

What I mean is, this story will have open ending where Naruto is not _officially_ with anyone. For example, if this story ended in chapter 20, then in the next chapter will be the chapter where Naruto ended up with one of the candidate _officially_ (Married, having a kid, being a couple, you name it), for example is: in chapter 21; Naruto will ended up with (male character) while in chapter 22; she will ended up with (other male character).

After the open ending, the next chapter didn't have any connection at all; can be said that the next chapter is _alternate universe_ where Naruto ended up with someone else.

Yes, I am a masochist to make something like this… hahahah, this is the same for the Indonesian one; so I think I can take some break since I already prepared for some of the potential candidate.

The rule is: there will be 5 candidate that all of you reader will pick, to be officially placed as candidate, the character need 10 vote (place in review) or more! Every time a character already get enough vote, I will put it on the list of pairing! Take your time!This story just have begun! (even the Indonesian one already on 22th chapter and it is not near the end yet)

Well then, I will be waiting for the vote! But for now; please enjoy the new chapter of the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It's Not as Easy as It Said to Forgive and Forget**

* * *

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, age 16, male, shinobi of Konohagakure, and Kyuubi no Kitsune's jinchuuriki.

But now, he is Uzumaki Naruto, age 12, female, academy student, Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchuriki, and pariah of Konohagakure.

How is that even possible? Even if they ask her, she can't answer it, mainly because the fox inside her didn't even tell her anything at all regarding that, not even a reason why she is back to her 12 years old weak body that have an amount of chakra as big as an ant if compared with her _chakra_ before she dies and time traveled.

So here she is, inside her midscape with the nine tailed fox; sitting in front of the gigantic cage while staring at the seal that lock the fox. She have to admit, she didn't like seeing her new best friend/partner got locked up again like a caged animal; it remind her of how he have been mistreated and all of the things she have said to the fox back in her early live.

" _Still not going to tell?_ " But for now, she have to bear with it and let the fox trapped in the cage for time being; seeing as she can't open the seal when she is being watched by one of the third Hokage's private ANBU; and it is not any random ANBU, she know him and she know what he is capable of so she will not take a risk of being spotted doing something so suspicious as trying to open the seal on his stomach. She already cause a huge problem for her _jiji_ because of her previous stunt, she didn't want to add any more than that... for this time being. So now she will only talk with the fox about her current situation.

The fox didn't bother to mask his disinterest to not answer her question; he blatantly ignored her and even faking asleep.

" _Okay, lets change the subject_ " Seeing that she will not get any answer from the fox, she rolled he eyes and huffed, the kind of huff that Iruka-sensei likes to give her when she is being too annoying or being too stubborn " _What should we do first, seeing now that I am back being a (supposedly) little brat that can't even make a bunshin and the dead last_ "

The fox opened one of his eyes and growled, he hate to hear what his container say about herself, well technically; what she said is a truth but he still didn't like it " **I am not going to let you pretend to be like that** "

" _As you wish then, but it still not answer my question_ " She is actually pretty shocked to see how she handle this situation with such an ease, not like her obnoxious and temperamental self, well; she blamed being killed once and had feel what war feels like. Now she understood why the second Hokage have a no-nonsense attitude, being the maker of edo-tensei and being called twice with his _jutsu_ must feel like shit, even her father lost his cheerfulness (not all of them) after war and losing two of his student.

And then there is the first Hokage.

Is he even related to the second? They didn't look anything alike at all.

" **I have to stop your train of thought there, it is the same question that I have been wondering for decades and still not found the answer, and we also have something more important to think of other than that!** " Kurama looks irritated, meaning that what he said is true and he is not very happy about that but become serious when he said the last thing " **For now: graduate… or maybe fail horribly, accept that bastard of a teacher's offer, steal the scroll and learn something more than** _ **Taju Kage Bunshin**_ **, and kill him before the dolphin came to save you** "

Naruto is really grateful for the fox's intelligence, because without him; she will probably so lost and mess a bunch of thing and many more, now she regret it for not befriend the fox from the start, it make her life so much easier " _I love you so much, Kurama_ "

" **Oh fuck off** " Kurama flipped a finger to her, it seems like the fox is still can't react to a kindness or even a simple thank you; his reaction is always so funny and (not that she will said it out loud, he will have her head if she did) adorable.

She chuckled, she can't imagine a life without the fox on her side now; she is practically born with him too, she even considered him as a part of her family now and he is the reason why she is still so calm right now and not traumatized—or depressed.

Dying is not a very good experience at all, it feels like there is only nothing, just an endless darkness and regret while she kept thinking about her friend's well-being and how are they, seeing now she is not with them again, forever.

And time traveling is even worse, it gives you the illusion of a chance that you can save your friend while in the reality they didn't even know that you are doing this for them, they didn't know how much they means to her and the bond that she have forged so many years turn into nothing. It feels like a torture to see a familiar face that didn't recognize you—or not as close as they supposed to be.

Now thinking back about it, what is her relationship with her friends right now?

If her memory serve right, she's still hated by the villagers, being ridicule by her peers (with an exception of the sweet and kind Hinata), hated by the teachers (With the exception of Iruka-sensei), and didn't have any friend outside of the village.

And then there is her future team mates.

" **What do you want to do with the Uchiha...** " It is not a question, it's a statement that he made because he know that his container have a mixed feeling about the Uchiha avenger, even when she have been chasing after him for almost 5 years without a break and never lose hope; doesn't mean she didn't held any grudge towards the Uchiha, she just push it aside and hid them so deep inside her and he can feels it.

" _Well… helping him with his ego… if he want to change but not my top priority_ " And there it is, the grudge is out now, it seems like it was a side effect of time traveling and it needs some times for the yellow haired girl to be back to 'his' usual self " _I want to… save Nagato_ "

Sasuke is her best friend, practically like a brother to her; but Nagato is her cousin, they came from the same clan and she want to help him—she want him to live and become her real cousin. Having a real family is one of her dream ever since she is small, and it still is.

" **Fine by me, but be careful; don't let Madara—no, Obito notice you, you have to stay low** " Kurama nodded before he sat straight, he looked from Naruto's eyes that she is currently sitting on the window while looking at the Hokage's monument " **There is lots of work to do…** "

" _Yes…_ "

* * *

Being 12 years old again means that she still get the look of hatred from the villager or sometimes she even get some beating from time to time when she is alone. Not a good memory that she want to relieve nor feel again, so she decide to avoid a crowd and prefer to go to the place where she can be alone.

She keeps walking (not jumping from one roof to another roof like a proper ninja should, she is being followed after all) while trying to stay away from crowded place or any villager she passed until she arrive at Naka river, near the Uchiha district.

"Well… it's a good thing that this place is deserted as always…" She mumbled to herself, she know the reason why there is almost no one wants to go there, mainly because of it was near the place where the Uchiha massacre happened.

She sat near the river, dipping her bare feet to the water and sighed, being monitored suck; she can barely do anything without alarming her 'bodyguard' and it is suck to not being able to train, seriously, she need to train so bad to make her body become stronger again.

She is not allowed to go to academy too because she still need to recover from yesterday, it even take her a lots of time and persuasion to the third to let her at least take a walk, she even have to throw a tantrum too until the aged Hokage reluctantly let her have a walk for two hour.

She didn't want to meet anyone familiar today, yesterday was already too much; seeing her grandpa, Shikamaru's dad, and Ino's dad still alive almost made her crying, she want to hug the old man so tight and never let go, scared that she will lose her adoptive grandpa again.

' _ **Cliché**_ ' Kurama make a disgusted face, as always; he is as heartless as ever.

"... _Dobe_...?" And there goes her plan to not meet anyone she know and even worse, it's the last people she want to meet, so she decide to ignore it and act like she is not the one who the person who just came called to; maybe he will think he called the wrong person.

"What are you doing here with that... look?"

No such luck.

"Sitting in the river and enjoying the view"

Sasuke Uchiha frowned, not only the girl that he thought is his yellow haired classmate is indeed Naruto Uzumaki, he sound likes a girl and his hair is even longer than it should have been, is it a wig? Is this one of her prank?

"You didn't go to class for 3 days straight" it is not a rare occurrence for the yellow haired prankster to skip a class, but usually he is with someone else; like Kiba but seeing that none of his small group of his so called friend didn't even know where he is, it is kind of strange. Even Iruka-sensei didn't try to find the boy but he looks a bit different; like he is on edge and worried about something.

"And still going to for 2 more days" Naruto sighed, the third Hokage insisted that she still need a rest and will not be back to academy until she make a full recovery, which is half lie because she know; she is being monitored.

Sasuke stared at the 'boy' in front of him, there is something strange with the boy right now.

First, he didn't face him—or even looks like he didn't want to face him while talking and didn't want to talk to him at all.

Second, the tone he use is so monotone and sounds weird, it sound like a very tired but mature woman, which is not the kind of tone that the boy usually use—or maybe can use.

Third, whats with the wig?

Seeing that he will not get any answer from the boy, he tug his (supposed wig) and surprised when the boy's head got pulled along; it is his real hair!

"Hey! What the hell! I didn't do anything to you!" Finally, Naruto move her head to look at her future team mates, annoyed that he decide to nag her when she need to be alone "Go away!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, the boy—no, the girl in front of him is the carbon copy of Naruto Uzumaki, a female version of his friend. He let go of her hair and start checking her up and down, seeing that she is indeed a girl version of the Uzumaki boy.

Last time he checked, the class clown is still a boy that is so annoying and can't stop playing prank on people even when her life depend on it, so; who the hell is this girl? His little sister?

"Surprise surprise, congratulation; you are the first one to see me like this" Naruto rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed and now not in mood for another walk, she should have stayed at her apartment and list to the third, nor her mood has turn sour.

"Just… leave me alone" Naruto ignored the raven haired boy in front of her and start walking away, didn't want to spend any more time together with him—or anyone right now.

She kept walking and ignored the strange look on her friend and growled when she feels that the Uchiha decide to tail her, which is a major headache for her. Seeing that the Uchiha didn't want to stop or leave her alone, she decide to go to the hospital and have the check up earlier so she can go home sooner.

Meanwhile, the third Hokage's private ANBU watched the whole thing that happened to the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki.

Tenzo, his name, feels bad to the yellow haired girl; it must be hard to be him right now and he becomes really worried of his—her mental health. This may be the first day that he observe the boy turning girl but he have seen huge difference between the boy's usual self and her right now; mainly because this is not the first time he observe and tried to protect her.

Yes, he know that he is in no position of being her protector; he is not the ANBU that got send to protect her, even when he really want to. But screw it, the ANBU that got send can't do their job at all! So he took it to his own hand to protect her secretly and it is no secret to him that his _senpai_ did the same to the Jinchuriki.

Giving her some gift or food anonymously when he can and make sure that no one tried to break in to her apartment is some of the many thing that he have done to her secretly, even thou he can't do it every day since he have to keep it a secret from the third Hokage (even though he have a feelings that the older man already know but sees no harm decide to let him).

Now back to the boy turned girl, she looks so different from 'his' usual self.

So different that he have a feeling that the girl is not Naruto Uzumaki, he have a feeling that the boy is still out there and still being a… male, not this broken girl that looks like she have been through something that a 12 years old girl should not have through.

She didn't smile as bright as 'him' or have the happy-go-lucky attitude, in fact, he haven't seen her smiling today. She prefer to stay away from the villager than trying to get their attention, she even prefer the villagers to ignore her while 'he' didn't like it when people ignore him. His morning routine is playing prank on people while she didn't touch the usual stuff that he use to prank people at all today.

And then there is her attitude to the last Uchiha.

'He' always want to get the boy's attention and have a friendly rivalry with the raven haired boy, he usually got annoyed since the Uchiha usually ignore him but right now, she ignored him, the tone she used to talk to him is monotone and laced with dislike, like she didn't want to get the boy's attention at all.

She looks so bitter and always in sour mood, which is a rare thing to happened to the Jinchuriki. It's like he become an entire different person, not just his gender that have change, but his attitude as well; it's like the warm part of him has been killed together with his personality.

What exactly happened while 'he' got kidnapped?

He didn't like to think that she got tortured and actually happy when he heard that she is unharmed when they find her.

Maybe he is thinking too much? Maybe she is just traumatized and need some times to recover.

He hope she is, he really do.

* * *

Two days has passed and today is the day when Tenzo reported his observation to the third, he feels a bit nervous since he can see the leader of ROOT is also present; he have a pretty bad past with the scarred man after all.

"So… how is Naruto?" The third looked at him, he looks tired and Tenzo know, the source and reason of his tiredness is the man beside him, the same person that Tenzo dislike, poor him.

"There is a little change on her behavior but I think it is from a trauma after being kidnapped, she looks on edge and more cautious than usual, she also tried to avoid any villagers and crowded place but prefer to be alone" He start giving his report to the third—not to leader of ROOT mind you, he only take order from the third after all, the ROOT leader is just happened to be there "There is no sign of Kyuubi's _chakra_ leaking or anything like that, in fact; the beast's _chakra_ is locked even more tightly than before since I didn't see any leaking"

It feels really good to see the tension on the third face starting to disappear together with the annoyance on the scarred man's face.

"See, I told you Danzo; you should not underestimate the fourth's seal work and Naruto's mental power" The third inhale the pipe that he just took from his desk with a small smile graced his face, he feels really happy and glad to hear that Naruto is okay "In fact, I think the change on Naruto's gender made the seal even more stronger, since woman's _chakra_ flow is not as complex as man's and Kyuubi's past container is also a female—a female Uzumaki"

Tenzo smiled bitterly, he feels bad about the boy's change since Naruto seems didn't really like the change ' _Poor Naruto, he must been very traumatized by the change—or maybe even more traumatized than being_ _kidnapped_ '

"…Fine, if you say so. But if something happened thanks to you your ignorance, you know you have to take the responsibility" Danzo clicked his tongue and start walking out of the room and send Tenzo a glare on his way, which the ANBU decide to ignore.

"Good work, Kitsune" The third nodded and dismissed him, he glad that everything is going smoothly.

He rose from his seat and start walking out of the Hokage room, he want to meet the girl they just talked about, he want to make sure himself that she is okay since he haven't checked her at all thanks to his so called friend.

He easily find her since she is on her apartment, she immediately lungs at him and gave him the tightest hug she could muster—which is enough to make him can't breathe and he can feels his bone almost snap—he can even hear small 'CRACK' when her body collide with him.

"Grandpa!" She smiled so wide that it almost split her face to two, she didn't realize that the said grandpa can't breathe thanks to her hug; she didn't realize that she is actually pretty strong even when she is still 12 years old.

"Aah… I am happy to see you all right and back to your…usual self" the third tried not to show his pain on his voice, didn't want to destroy the little girl's happiness for seeing him, even thou he can't hold it too long "Can you let me go? I want to see your face"

The girl let go her hug with a grin still plastered on her face, oblivious to the old man's pain "What can I help you? Did you come here to see me?"

The third looked a bit confused, what's with the politeness? But decide to let it go for now "Just want to check on you, see if you are all right… and I am very happy to see that you are all right"

"Hehe, don't worry _jiji,_ I am okay. I can take care of myself" The girl's grin turned into a smile, a genuine and happy smile "Please do come in! Do you want me to make a tea? Or only water?"

"Thank you" The third followed the girl inside her apartment and become surprised to see it was so clean—in fact, it seems like the girl just done cleaning it, judging from the cleaning tool beside the dining table. It feels a bit weird seeing that the girl start using the cleaning utensil he bought her long time ago.

The third sat on the chair in front of the dining table and watched the little girl tried to make him a tea.

' _Since when Naruto learned how to make a tea? And I didn't hear her footstep at all when she is walking_ ' the third have to agree with what Tenzo said before, the girl have change—but not just a little, because as he can see it now, she suddenly become more… mature, too mature in so short time.

' _What happened to you when you got kidnapped, Naruto_ '

Meanwhile the little girl is in the middle of talking with her partner.

' _ **He suspect us**_ '

' _I know…_ '

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _Review Please_


End file.
